vampire et chauvesouris
by hitatsu
Summary: Un sérial killer frappe Gotham. Chaque nuit annonce une nouvelle victime, décapitée. Batman fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour attraper l'assassin. Mais ce dernier ne le vois pas de cet oeil là et rend la traque compliquée.


Chauve-souris vs vampire

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Gotham. La silhouette errait depuis longtemps dans les ruelles de la ville, le ventre vide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve à manger, vite. De la musique attira son attention et en suivant les sons elle tomba sur un groupe d'adolescent qui faisait la fiesta dans les rues sombres, l'alcool coulant à volonté. L'étranger s'avança sans crainte vers les jeunes et se fis remarquer rapidement.

- T'es qui toi ?, agressa un jeune homme déjà à moitié bourré. Qu'est ce que tu veux mec ? Va voir ailleurs.

- Ho non, gémis une jeune femme légèrement vêtue. Reste, beau gosse, viens faire la fête avec nous.

- Ho ! repris le jeune homme bourré. C'est moi qui décide ici et lui, y reste pas.

- Bou, t'es jaloux parce qu'il est plus sexy que toi hein ? Viens mon mignon allons loin de cet idiot, tout les deux.

- Reviens ici saloppe, j't'ai pas autorisée à partir avec ce connard !

- Ta gueule Dylan, je vais avec qui je veux. T'es pas mon mec, t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

Il n'avait pas bougé et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui pris le bras. Il la regarda et la suivit sans discuter jusque dans un parc de la ville. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur un banc et il fit de même, sans riposter ou dire un mot.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mon chou. Tu t'appels comment ?

- Mon nom ?

- Oui. Moi c'est Solange. Et toi ?

- Vangelis.

- C'est un nom bizarre.

- Je suis moi-même quelqu'un d'assez étrange. Ce nom me convient donc.

- Etrange comment ?

- Je te le montre ?

- Oui.

Il s'approcha de l'adolescente et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de la petite humaine frétillante en dessous de lui. Solange rougis et passa ses bras autour du cou de ce bel inconnue. Il continua de l'embrasser. Les lèvres, la commissure, la joue, en dessous de l'oreille, le cou, la trachée, l'artère, le sang, oui, le sang, le sang chaud d'une proie jeune et naïve. Les crocs qui s'enfoncent dans la chair et la source jaillit dans sa bouche et l'abreuve jusqu'à son tarissement. La créature s'arrêta de boire, il n'y avait plus rien à boire, l'humaine était morte. Il sorti de sa poche un poignard et s'enfonça dans le cou, là où se trouvait la marque de ses crocs. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache ce qui rôdait. Le couteau s'enfonçait dans la chair coupant les tissus. Le plus dur, c'était la colonne vertébrale mais il parvenait toujours à la couper, il finissait toujours par avoir la tête. Il saisit le corps et le traina jusque dans une ruelle déserte où il l'abandonna. Ensuite, il se dirigeait vers le fleuve où il jeta la tête. Le courant l'emporterait ailleurs. Repus, il rentra chez lui.

Le corps décapité fut trouvé le lendemain. Le meurtrier avait encore frappé, s'était sa quinzième victime. Quinze victimes en quinze nuits. La police répétait toujours la même chose et refusait les interviews. En fait, elle ne savait rien si ce n'est que le meurtrier décapitait ses victimes, les vidaient de leur sang quelque part pour les trainer ailleurs ensuite. Aucune tête n'avait été retrouvée et il n'y avait pas le moindre indices ni la moindre empreinte digitale. Le bruit de ce nouveau meurtre paru bien évidemment dans les dépêches qui répandirent la nouvelle jusqu'au manoir Wayne où, en ce moment même, un homme d'une trentaine d'année faisait les cent pas, un exemplaire du journal entre ses mains.

Son majordome, un homme d'un âge avancé, le regardait faire, immobile.

- Monsieur n'a-t-il pas une idée sur l'identité du coupable de ces crimes atroces ?

- Pas le moindre, je suis aussi bredouille que la police. La seul chose que je sais, c'est que ses victimes lui faisait confiance car aucune ne montraient des traces de lutte.

- Peut être les victimes ont-elles un amis commun ?

- J'ai déjà enquêté sur le sujet, ça n'a donné aucun résultat. Il prend ses victimes totalement au hasard. Ou presque.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce sont majoritairement des femmes bien qu'il y ait quelque exception et elles ont toujours entre quinze et trente ans. J'ai également pu constater que les victimes masculines se sont révélées être homosexuelles. Ce qui me laisse penser que le meurtrier séduit ses victimes avant de les tuer. Mais j'ai beau interroger les familles des victimes, aucune ne signale l'apparition d'une quelconque personne dans l'entourage dans les quelque jours précédent le meurtre.

- Il suffirait que les victimes aient fréquenté peu de temps avant l'assassina une boite de nuit ou un lieu de ce genre où elles auraient pu y rencontrer leur agresseur sans le savoir. L'alcool ou la drogue qui règne en ces lieux peuvent vous faire suivre n'importe qui. Sans doute cet assassin en profite-t-il.

- Non, à part la dernière victime, les examens toxicologiques se sont tous révélés négatifs. De plus, certaine femmes étaient, selon leur entourages, extrêmement méfiantes envers les inconnus. Cet assassin sait séduire les cœurs les plus durs, cela ne fait aucun doute. Malheureusement je ne connais personne qui soit ainsi, les meurtres ne portent la marque d'aucun criminel déjà combattu. Je suis face à un nouvel ennemi. Et sais-tu le pire Alfred ?

- Non monsieur.

- Le pire est que je patrouillais à quelques rues à peine du lieu où à été retrouvé le corps du dernier cadavre. Il est discret. Mes patrouilles sont le seul et unique moyen que j'ai pour le démasquer. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur lui.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous patrouillerez encore cette nuit ?

- C'est la seule chance que j'ai de lui mettre la main dessus. A l'inverse de mes autres adversaires, il s'efforce à rester cacher, il craint qu'on le retrouve.

- La ville est grande, monsieur, vous ne savez pas où il pourrait encore frapper durant la nuit qui viens.

- Je le sais Alfred. Si seulement je pouvais réduire mon périmètre de recherche.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos. Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous êtes épuisé.

- Mais bien sûre, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Vite, à la Batcave. En enregistrant les coordonnées des lieux où ont été retrouvés les corps je vais pouvoir réduire mon champ de patrouille.

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme se dirigea avec son majordome dans les profondeurs du manoir jusqu'à une immense grotte abritant toutes les armes et véhicule du célèbre héro masqué, Batman l'homme chauve-souris veillant sur Gotham. Alors que son maitre travaillait sur un ordinateur géant et très perfectionné, le majordome regardaient le plafond de la grotte ou voletaient et piaillaient des centaines de chiroptères.

- Les chauves-souris sont nerveuses.

- Je le sais, cela fait quelques jours qu'elles n'ont cesse de s'agiter. Certaine s'en vont chasser alors que la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Maitre Bruce, avez-vous pensez à vérifiez s'il n'y aurait pas quelque ultrasons qui les pousserait à s'agiter ainsi.

- Evidemment, mais il n'y en a pas. Les chauves-souris ne sont pas ma première préoccupation ces derniers temps, je m'en occuperais après.

- Cela va faire une quinzaine de jours que quelque chose les excitent.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- S'il vous plait monsieur ?

- Répétes ce que tu viens de dire.

- Hé bien, que les chauves-souris s'agitent depuis maintenant quinze jours.

- _Quinze jours_, pensa l'homme, _exactement au moment où ces meurtres ont commencé. Coïncidence ou pas ?_

L'ordinateur interrompis les pensées de Bruce par un avertissement sonore, il venait de terminé le calcule du périmètre délimitant la zone d'action du meurtrier.

- Bien, voilà qui devrait limiter mes recherches.

- Monsieur, voila deux jours que vous patrouillez, prenez un peu de repos.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus Alfred mais lui, il n'en prend pas. _Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait. Les décès ont toujours lieux la nuit mais pas dans des tranches d'heures précises, cela varie continuellement. Dort-il pendant la journée ?_

Une seconde nuit s'abattis sur la ville de Gotham et le sombre héro mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris durant la journée. Certes le périmètre d'action était établi mais aucun autre indice ne pouvait dire à Batman le prochain lieu ou son ennemi frapperait. C'était la chance qui le guida ce soir là. En se promenant sur les toits, il entendit juste devant lui un terrible fracas, un accident de voiture. Curieux, Batman se dirigea vers les lieux du crash de l'automobile. Il déboucha dans une ruelle étroite et sombre donnant sur une route. Un corps gisait, décapité. Sur la route, deux carcasses de voitures gisaient, un taxi venait de percuter une Ford noire venant d'en face. Alors que les sirènes de police et d'ambulance commençaient à retentir, L'homme chauve-souris s'approcha du carambolage : La Ford avait braqué sur la droite et s'était pris le mur. Le taxi, lui avait tourné à gauche pour percuter le flan gauche de la voiture noire. Apparemment, quelqu'un était sorti de cette ruelle ou demeure le cadavre et s'était enfuis en traversant la route, les deux chauffeurs se sont donc télescopés en voulant l'éviter. Au vu des dégâts, les deux véhicules roulaient tout deux en infractions. Le chauffeur du taxi, sous le choc, s'était assommé sur le volant, l'air bag ne s'étant pas déclenché pour une raison quelconque, quant au conducteur de la Ford, il était mort sur le coup lorsque le taxi l'a percuté.

La police arriva sur les lieux et le commissaire Gordon sorti d'une des voitures pour interroger le seul témoin de l'accident, Batman.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, hurla le commissaire pour couvrir le bruit de sirène de l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver

- Accident. Apparemment, les chauffeurs ont voulu éviter quelqu'un qui sortait de cette ruelle, expliqua l'homme masqué en désignant la ruelle derrière lui. Par ailleurs vous y trouverez un autre cadavre.

- Comment ? Encore un meurtre ?

- Oui. Il y a fort à parier que ce que ces deux hommes ont vu était le meurtrier.

- Vraiment ? Nous avons donc le premier témoin de cette affaire.

- Un témoin précieux étant donné que notre homme se fait discret au possible.

- Je vais le placer sous haute surveillance à l'hôpital. Des experts vont enquêter sur le lieu du crime à la recherche d'indices, même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce coté là. Seize victimes désormais. Cela ne peut plus durer.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec vous sur ce point commissaire. C'est pourquoi je suggère d'instaurer un couvre-feu. J'ai également pu établir le périmètre d'action du meurtrier en fonction des lieux où les corps ont été retrouvés. Il faudrait demander à plusieurs de vos hommes d'y patrouiller chaque nuit jusqu'à l'arrestation de ce malfrat.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Gordon analysa le plan que Batman venait de lui donner où le périmètre de sécurité était inscrit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour interroger le héro sur d'autre découverte qu'il aurait pu faire, celui-ci avait disparu, comme par magie. En réalité, il avait tout simplement filé par une autre ruelle située pile à l'opposée de celle où le corps venait d'être trouvé.

- _Il s'est enfuit juste au moment où j'arrivais. Avait-il finis sont travail ? Non je ne pense pas. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il m'a senti arrivé. Comment ? Je l'ignore. C'est bien la première fois qu'un de mes adversaires ressent ma présence avant que je sois là. Décidemment, il va être difficile à cerner._

A quelques rues de l'incident, la créature courait à perdre haleine, la tête de sa dernière victime entre les mains. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de l'arracher du reste du corps avant que ce prétendu héro n'arrive. Maudit soit-il, lui qui l'empêchait de se nourrir tranquillement. A cause de lui, quelqu'un l'avait vu. En plus, il pouvait sentir que l'homme le suivait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve.

Arrivé au fleuve, l'ombre s'arrêta. Levant le nez, elle huma l'air, rassurée, l'homme ne l'avait pas suivit. Comme d'habitude elle jeta la tête dans les eaux et rentra chez elle.

Dès le lendemain, Bruce Wayne ce rendit à l'hôpital ou le témoin avait été accueillit. Les policiers charger de veiller sur lui était habillé en civile afin de garantir sa sécurité en toute discrétion. On ne savait pas si l'auteur de ces meurtres était au courant de la survit d'un témoin et c'est pourquoi la police jouait la carte du silence. Cependant, contre toute attente, une fuite avait eu lieu et les journalistes se pressaient devant l'hôpital. L'accueil du bâtiment était également bondé et parmi les patients et les journalistes, Bruce reconnu deux visages familier : Clark Kent et Lois Laine.

- Le mystérieux assassin intrigue également Métropolis ?

- Monsieur Wayne ? Que faites vous ici ?, demanda la charmante journaliste aux cheveux noirs.

- Je m'informe, tout comme vous.

- La police ne nous laisse pas l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage. L'accès à la chambre du survivant est interdit

- Le survivant ?

- C'est ainsi que le témoin fus rebaptisé, le survivant, le seul à avoir vu l'assassin et a avoir encore la tête sur les épaules.

- Original. Bien, si la police refuse l'accès, je vais me débrouiller autrement.

- Où allez-vous monsieur Wayne ?

- Me renseigner auprès du personnel soignant.

- Attendez !

Le milliardaire se glissa dans la foule suivit par Les deux journalistes de Métropolis. La jeune femme chercha le célèbre industriel des yeux mais elle du se résoudre à admettre l'évidence, elle l'avait perdu. Elle se retourna vers sont collègue pour se rendre compte qu'il avait également disparu. Plus loin, dans une cage d'ascenseur, les deux héros se retrouvèrent seul à seul pour discuter.

- Des problèmes, Batman ?

- Plutôt, oui. Combiens de temps allez-vous restez ici ?

- Je l'ignore, ça dépendra de l'avancée de l'affaire.

- Bien, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je ne saurais pas tenir le rythme très longtemps à force de patrouiller tout les soirs.

- Il y a Robin et Batgirl, non ?

- Non, ils sont en classes vertes avec leurs écoles. J'ai juste besoin que tu me relais de temps en temps pour patrouiller.

- Cet entendu, tu peux compter sur moi. Où mène cet ascenseur ?

- Au service de réanimation, le témoin est encore dans le coma à cause de l'accident. Je veux juste me renseigner sur son état de santé.

Le monte-charge s'arrêta dans un tintement sonore et les deux portes coulissèrent. Errant dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur la chambre ou dormait le témoin et le milliardaire arrêta un infirmier qui errait non loin de là. S'était un jeune homme au visage fin et aux grands yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux avaient été teintés de bleu et maintenu dans une haute queue de cheval. Il dégageait de ce jeune homme une grande assurance et un charisme hors du commun.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de ce patient

- Je suis navrés, je crains de na pas pouvoir vous renseignez. Je ne suis pas de ce service. Je profite juste de ma pause pour saluer une amie à moi qui travail ici. Elle pourra peut être vous aider. Je vous la présente ?

- Volontiers.

Le jeune homme les mena à la salle de pose des infirmiers ou ils les présentèrent à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux longs cheveux ondulés châtain clair et aux yeux noisette. La tenue d'infirmière mettait en valeur ses courbes élégantes. Elle accueillit les hommes avec un magnifique sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Nous emmétrions avoir des informations sur le patient de la chambre 526

- Navrée mais la police nous a interdit de divulguer quoi que ce soit.

- Pouvez-vous simplement nous dire s'il va sortir de son coma.

- Je l'ignore, nul ne peut prévoir quand il en sortira. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et s'en allèrent. Le jeune infirmier regarda sa collègue.

- Hé bien, tu sais y faire, Marie.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de porter une main à son front.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Une migraine, rien de grave.

- Si tu le dit. Tu viens au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?

- Désolée, je suis de garde ce soir.

- Bon, une autre fois ?

- Entendu. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas perdu le fil du temps ?

- Le fil du….merde, ma pause est sensée être finis depuis vingt minutes.

- Hihi. Toi alors ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Je retourne à mon service. Bonne chance avec les paparasites.

- Paparasite ? Hihi, Toi et tes jeux de mots idiots.

L'infirmier posa un baiser sur la joue de son collègue et s'en alla au pas de course. La jeune femme le regarda partir le regard attendris. Elle regrettait vraiment d'être de service cette nuit. Elle termina rapidement sa tasse de café et s'en alla préparer les soins pour le patient 512.

La nuit qui suivit fut blanche pour superman qui avait accepté de porter secours à son collègue au costume de chauve-souris. Il avait étudié les indices découvert par le milliardaire et patrouillait dans la zone délimitée. Malgré son ouïe et sa vue extrêmement développée il rentra bredouille au manoir Wayne.

- Rien ? Encore ? demanda le maître des lieux.

- Rien. Pas le moindre indice sur le meurtrier.

- Hélas.

- Je dois rejoindre Lois avant qu'elle ne se mette à ma recherche.

- Bien. Je m'occuperais de la patrouille suivante.

Superman quitta les lieux, le goût amer de l'échec en bouche Il rentra à son hôtel, les pensées embrumé lorsque sa collègue se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! A cause de toi on va manquer le scoop !

- Le scoop ? Quel scoop ?

- Mais ? La mort du survivant bien sûr !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas reçus l'sms ?

- L'sms ?

- Sur ton GSM. Tous les journalistes on reçu un sms anonyme les informant du décès du survivant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ça, un journaliste qui n'est au courant de rien ? Aller, dépêche toi !

Lois Laine le saisi par la manche et le tira de force à la voiture pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Le meurtre d'une dix-septième victime passa inaperçu, écrasé par la nouvelle du décès du seul témoin de l'affaire. Le dix-huitième meurtre se fit également écrasé par les résultats de l'examen toxicologique : Le témoin était mort d'empoisonnement au cyanure. Premier suspect, l'infirmière Marie. Dix-neuvième victime, la seringue que Marie a utilisée pour faire les soins nécessaire au témoin a été analysée. Le résulta : elle contenait du cyanure, le meurtre fus à nouveau mis en seconde zone. Vingtième victime passée aux oubliettes : Marie a été reconnue coupable de meurtre et condamnée à mort.

Vingt-et-unième nuit depuis le début de la série de meurtre, un couvre-feu a été installé et des policier armé patrouille en permanence dans les rue de Gotham. Sur les toits veille la silhouette de Batman. Toujours à l'affut de l'assassin, il est attentif au moindre mouvement suspect, au moindre bruit. Ses radar sont vierge et le dépit se fait sentir, le sombre héro le sens : il va rentrer bredouille. Encore. C'est la première fois qu'il avait affaire avec un individu de cet espèce : contrairement à ses ennemi habituel tel que le joker, celui-ci ne revendiquait pas ses meurtres et se cachait. D'ailleurs, en parlant du joker, l'alarme d'une banque fend le silence pesant de la ville. Attaqué alors que la ville est remplie de policiers, voilà qui est pure folie mais de toute manière, il n'a pas beaucoup d'option : tant que le meurtrier n'a pas été arrêté, la situation ne risque pas de s'améliorer.

Maudit sois les policiers, pensa amèrement Harley Quinn, à cause d'eux elle fut séparée de son canard adorée lors de l'attaque la banque. Parcourant les ruelles désertes, elle finit par arrivé dans une petite cour où elle se stoppa net, lâchant le sac remplit de l'argent de la banque qui heurta le sol dans un tintement, à cause des lingots d'or qu'il contenait. Le bruit lui fit relever la tête. Harley ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était tétanisée. Cette chose était penchée sur le corps du policier. Mais désormais, il la regardait, les yeux rouges luisant, les crocs immenses. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres et un grognement sourd résonna dans sa gorge. Sans avertissement, il se jeta sur la jeune femme et la saisi au coup. Dans son élan, il assomma sa proie sur le pan du mur juste à coté. Ravi de cette double prise, il s'apprêta à dévorer également cette jeune imprudente avant de suspendre son geste. Alarmé, il leva le nez et flaira l'air ambiant. Non ! Encore lui ! Songea la créature avant de jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre derrière lui. Non, il est trop près ! Je n'aurais pas le temps. Il en doit pas me voir ! Il ne doit pas me voir ! Paniqué, il lâcha l'arlequin et s'enfuis à toute allure.

Batman eu la plus belle prise dont il put rêver : Harley Quinn et la première victime à avoir encore la tête sur les épaules.


End file.
